


Daddy McTavish

by geekmystic



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live Sketches, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcoholism, BDSM, Bisexual!Rey, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Drinking, F/M, Handcuffs, Mention of abuse, Modern AU, Praise Kink, Size Kink, blowjob, dub-con, mentions of damerey, mentions of finnrey, mentions of rey/rose, professor/student AU, prone position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: Rey goes to the bar to drink away a bad day at school.  However, she happens to run into the very professor whose midterm she bombed earlier that day.  He offers extra credit.  *Tagged dub-con because they go into this while buzzed.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tagging it as dub-con to be safe. He touches her (clothed) genitals without explicit consent. They are also both buzzed while consenting. Also for the power imbalance which is lessened by the fact that he couldn’t care less about being fired and Rey couldn’t care less about her grade.
> 
> This story is based on this [SNL skit](https://youtu.be/cVmCA4kl50Y) in which the main character, William McTavish, is played by Adam Driver. I’m guessing, from the skit, that William was born in 1972 which would make him 45/46 years old. Rey is 22 years old and on her last semester of undergrad. This takes place right after his failed attempt at Fortnite. He drives right past his rehab/AA/NA meeting and walks into Maz’s bar.
> 
> I also have zero experience with anything kinky so be kind. It’s a fantasy. As always, be risk aware and consensual. Don’t get your sex ed from fanfiction.

Rey Jackson walked up to the bar on a Friday night after a horrible midterm exam in English Lit.  The plan was to replace the stench of failure with the stench of cheap whiskey. As an engineering major, she didn't see much point in learning about old, dusty stories of romance and war.  War was hell and romance was...illogical. Thankfully, she had managed to (mostly) avoid both in her short life of twenty-two years. Not that she hadn't fooled around, of course. She just never took the final step of enmeshing her life with someone else's.  The idea was abhorrent to her. Rey had worked too fucking hard for her independence.

At 18, Rey had saved up enough money for her own apartment.  Her foster father, Ivan Plutt, had been getting friendlier every day she grew closer to the age of majority.  She went from finishing high school, to now having her bachelor's in sight, all while working full-time. A mix up at the registrar's office and the transfer of her community college credits meant that she had one general education requirement left before she could graduate.  Rey was a holy terror that day in the office. It wasn't her fault that this had slipped through several degree audits. In the end, they didn't budge: Take the class or don't graduate.

So it was that Rey found herself at a local pub on a Friday night.  She knew she bombed Dr. McTavish's midterm that morning. Between work and her ridiculously difficult engineering classes, she couldn't care less about Austen or Shakespeare or whoever the fuck she was supposed to have read.  Rey knew she would probably walk away from that class with a C and drop her GPA below 3.5 but it would still be a decent GPA. _All this trouble because some fuckwit at the registrar couldn't read a transcript._

Having just downed her first shot, Rey took a look around.  She wasn't sure what Poe, Finn, or Rose were doing. Poe was probably working on his master’s thesis.  Finn and Rose were probably off doing couple-y shit together. Too bad. By themselves, they were each a good lay but now they were committed to each other.  Taking another look around, Rey saw no one that stood out to her. However, the door opened right then and Rey immediately recognized the salt and pepper hair and the glint of those black, thick-rimmed glasses.  Rey groaned inwardly. It was the professor of the class she was trying to forget. _I should have known better than to try a new bar tonight_

Rey watched as the professor took a seat several spots down from her.  The bartender, a middle-aged African-American woman, seemed to recognize him.

“Billy!  It's been awhile.”

“Hey, Maz.  The usual.” His voice was gruff with just a hint of despondency.

Maz sighed and turned to reach for the man’s favored beer.  “Bad day?”

“You have no idea.”

Without a care, Rey eavesdropped.  She found that she couldn't ignore his presence in the dingy bar.  Dr. McTavish was too well-dressed and stood out like a flashing neon sign.  Looking closer, however, Rey noticed signs of fatigue. The most glaring being the untucked shirt.  His hair was a bit tousled instead of neatly combed. He leaned onto the bar a little too heavily for someone clear-headed.

Maz set down a beer and a shot of top shelf whiskey.  Billy, as he seemed to be known, downed the shot and tipped back the beer.

“I just made a fool of myself trying to play a video game, Maz.  Miles is growing up way too fast and I can’t catch up. All I hear about is how fucking fantastic Rick is and how he has all the latest gadgets.  But that was after I graded my midterms. These kids get more ignorant every semester, Maz. I graded one that somehow got Romeo and Juliet mixed up with Pride and Prejudice.  Some guy named Rey Jackson. I can't help but imagine some trailer trash that never read a book without pictures.”

“Fuck you, asshole!” Rey spat.  The stench of arrogance was beginning to overpower the stench of old beer.

The professor looked around to see if someone was behind him.  “Excuse me...but what the fuck? Do I know you?”

“I'm Rey Jackson, who took your midterm this morning.”

“Oh shit.”  Billy ran his hands down his face and sighed.  “Maz, you better just leave the bottle.” Maz turned with a grin and grabbed the favored bottle of whiskey and set it down in front of him.  Turning toward Rey, Billy continued, “I’m sorry. Really, I am. I've never met a student in here before. In fact, that's why I come here. No students.”  There was an edge in his voice and his eyes darkened, a suggestion that Rey had trespassed onto his property.

“How fucking arrogant can you be?”  Rey stood and moved to stand by the seat next to his.  “There's no sign on the door and I'm of legal drinking age.  Maybe if you didn't teach the most boring class on campus, I wouldn't half-ass your midterm.  I've got better things to worry about than who fucked who two hundred years ago.”

Billy rose from his seat and Rey's throat went dry.  She had never been within ten feet of her professor and just now realized how tall he was.  He was easily a couple inches north of six feet with broad shoulders. Rey was tall for a woman but she felt dwarfed by this man.  

“Is that any way to talk to your professor, little girl?”  His voice dipped down at least an octave and Rey felt her thighs clench inexplicably.  She should be offended and pissed at the sarcastic term of endearment. Instead, she felt heat pooling at her core.

“H-how dare you!  You know what? The 50s called.  They want all-” At that, Rey gestured over his entire body.  “-this back.”

With lightning reflexes, Billy grabbed her wrist before she could pull it away.  Thighs clenched, heat pooled, and now Rey was certain her panties were damp. His hands were huge.  The one hand on her wrist spanned over half her upper arm. _Jesus, Rey, he’s your professor.  He's got to have at least 20 years on you.  It’s been awhile but you_ do _have principles._

“If you're done, maybe we can sit and have a civilized chat.  I may even be willing to discuss your grade. If you're _good_ , I'll let you have a shot of my whiskey.”

Trying to collect her thoughts was proving difficult.  Images of what those hands could do flitted through her mind.  And was he suggesting a trade? Rey tried to drum up disgust at the notion but was failing.  Suddenly feeling incredibly small, Rey answered him with a muted, “Ok. Let's talk.”

Billy didn't let go of her arm until she was seated.  He resumed his former place at the bar next to Rey. “Let's start with the basics.  Your major?”

“Engineering.”

With a smirk, he retorted, “Ah, so your books have _lots_ of pictures then.  What year?”

“Senior.  Asshole.” Rey sneered but William just looked curious.

“And you're still taking gen eds?”  His head cocked to the side and his eyebrow raised.

“Mix up with the registrar.”  Then, leaning closer, “Believe me, I didn't fucking volunteer.”

His voice dropped low again.  “Now that's no way to get me to share my whiskey.”

“I don't give a damn about your whiskey!” Rey spat back at him.

“Have you always been a little _brat_?” he shot back.

Pointing a finger less an inch from his nose, she retorted, “You ask too many fucking questions.  Tell me something about you.”

Rey must have pleased him because he filled his shot glass with whiskey and passed it to her.  Without thinking, she downed it. _Fuck my life._  There was no denying that this man had a hold on her.  Some deep, instinctual part of her wanted to please him and be rewarded.  And she just happily slurped his reward down.

“Here's a secret for you.  I fucking _hate_ teaching that class.  It's boring for you because I can't muster up an iota of enthusiasm for it.”

Rey raised an eyebrow at that.  With a hint of venom, she asked, “Then why do it?”

Pouring himself a shot, Billy replied, “I have tenure but I keep bouncing in and out of rehab and AA.  Until I can get my one year chip, I'm stuck teaching freshman.”

Nodding toward the beer bottle, Rey said, “It looks like you're back to day zero.”

“Yup.  Have another shot.”  And he poured another which Rey wasted no time in tossing back.  She was feeling a bit of a buzz now. Billy then poured himself another and followed suit.  He stared at the bar for a few seconds as if gathering courage. “I have a proposal. We both hate that class.  Why don't we make it more interesting? At this point, I don't care if I'm fired.”

“And what is that?”  Rey thought she knew but she wanted to hear him say it.  

Billy then turned to put a hand on her knee.  He leaned over and whispered, “I haven't had a good fuck since before I was married.”  His hand then crept up her thigh. “My ex, well, she didn't like some of the activities I tried on her.”  Rey should really slap away his hand but the electric pulse he induced felt too good to deny herself. “Maybe I'd rather reward good little girls for pleasing me than give meaningless grades for half-assed tests.”  At that, his fingers reached her denim clad cunt. “Something tells me you’d work really hard to please me.” Rey then felt a thumb press firmly and trace along the seam of her jeans from her core to clit. She let out a shaky breath, desperately trying not to bear down on the hand teasing her.

“H-h-how would I do that?  H-hypothetically?”

The professor ripped his hand away right then and Rey couldn’t help the frown that decorated her face.  He braced himself with a hand on the edge of her stool on the other side of her thigh. His face was inches from hers.  “Well, first, I would have to punish you for doing so badly on my test. Then you would make it up to me.” The hand that was on the bar moved to brush his fingers across her cheek.  “You open that pretty little mouth and sweet pussy for me. Let me use them however I wish. If you’re good, you get a reward. And not just an A on my test.” Billy sat back on his stool.  Rey now missed his heat. “Think about it” He then reached for his wallet and pulled out a business card. “You’ve got till ten pm to decide. If you want to be my good little girl, you call me and then head to my place.”

For her part, Rey found herself grinding on the bar stool.  She was absolutely sure she soaked through panties _and_ her jeans.  Rey wanted to feel disgusted and ashamed by what he was offering.  She wanted to go home and send off a letter to his department chair, report his ass for sexual harassment.  However, Rey had to be honest with herself. She really wanted to prove herself to be a good little girl. Isn’t that why she did anything?  Rey desperately wanted to be seen as good by society, her friends, her teachers even. Yes, Rey can definitely be a good little girl with the right touch.

“N-no need.  I’m ready. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Rey followed him in her car to his apartment.  Billy lived firmly in middle class suburbia. His apartment complex was a series of lo-rise buildings with a central clubhouse and pool.  She watched as Billy waved a keyfob in front of a sensor to unlock the front door. Once inside, Billy placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to the elevator.  While waiting, his arms came around her and pulled her close. She heard his nose take in air, sniffing her neck. He felt like a large cocoon she could sink into.

The elevator opened for them and Billy ushered her forward.  He reached over to select the floor and turned them so that he could lean against the back wall.  “Now, I do like to be called ‘Daddy’ when I play these games but I understand if you’re not comfortable so ‘Sir’ or ‘Master’ is acceptable.”

“You’ve done this with other students?” Rey asked.  A small part of her felt hurt by the possibility. _No, no, no, it doesn’t matter!  This is just a quick fuck!_

“Actually, no,” he said with a chuckle.  “I try to avoid students in my daily life.  And I certainly wouldn’t fuck around with the freshman that usually take my class.  This will be an interesting dynamic to explore, Professor and Student.” Billy, or Daddy, now kissed along her neck and shoulders.  Every kiss leaving a pocket of heat behind. Rey found herself grinding against the hulking man at her back which resulted in him humming into her skin.  

Suddenly, he spun her around and brought her back against him.  His mouth descended on hers. Her hands, which had landed on his chest, slid up and around his neck to pull him even closer.  His lips were soft, which surprised Rey. She had subconsciously assumed his age meant chapped or rough lips. Daddy’s tongue brushed up against her upper lip and, being a good little girl, she opened for him.  There was still a hint of whiskey on him which elicited a moan out of Rey. As his tongue worked, she felt his hands slide down and cup her ass. His grip was firm and made her jump but he didn’t relent. Billy’s fingertips were bruising but the sharp pain went straight to her pussy.

Way too soon, the elevator opened to Dr. McTavish’s floor.  Billy immediately let go and, once again, put a hand to the small of her back.  The short walk allowed Rey to reflect. She didn’t normally like kissing. She didn’t really like affection period.  Rey always supposed it was the lack of such in foster care. No, Rey was more into a quick fuck that sated her primal needs.  The professor seemed to be awakening long lost desires in her. At once, Rey was nervous but also dripping wet for more.

Billy stopped at a door at the opposite end of the hallway.  Without removing his hand from her back, he fished for his keys and unlocked his door.  Inside was a plain, middle class apartment. Blue walls with blue carpet with a stand full of knick-knacks in the corner.  He owned a basic, grey couch and dark brown coffee table. On the opposite wall was a TV stand with a mid-sized TV, wireless modem, and an Xbox One with headset and controllers.

“Are you a gamer, Billy?”

“Only Maz is allowed to call me Billy.  Outside of our games, you will call me William.  And, no, I’m not a gamer. I bought it for my son when he visits.”

“I see.”  Rey didn’t think it prudent to bring up what she had heard earlier.  It couldn’t help his ego to be trounced by teenagers.

William had gone into the kitchen to rummage in his fridge.  He came back into the living room with two water bottles. “Let’s talk and get hydrated.  Drink up.” Rey obeyed his command with ease. The water washed out the last remnants of whiskey and seemed to clear her head a bit.  They sat silently for a minute as they nursed the bottles. After a large swig, William clarified, “We should discuss my rules.”

Rey gulped down more of the water.  “Okay.” _There are rules when fucking your way to a better grade?_

He turned toward her on the couch with a bent knee and his arm propped up on back.  “I’m not a monster, okay? Safewords are sacred words. For tonight, you’re my princess and I would never hurt my little princess.  Yellow means slow down or let up the intensity. Red means stop everything. Yellow does _not_ mean, ‘I think about it.’  And red does _not_ mean I get to punish you if and when you say green.  Now come here.” William turned again to sit properly on the couch.  He patted his lap and Rey got the hint. She scooted closer and turned to put her ass right in his crotch.

William wrapped an arm around her waist as his free hand traced patterns along her inner thigh.  He sniffed her hair again and sighed. With no notice, he licked a stripe from her pulse point to her ear which caused her head to loll back with a gasp.  William, Daddy, dove back in and grazed his teeth against her jugular. She crooned despite herself. He drug his hand up her thigh to the waistband of her jeans and dipped his fingers underneath her t-shirt.  His hand slowly explored the flat lines of her stomach. Once again, the size of his hand made Rey dizzy. The one hand nearly covered her midriff. His fingers traced scorching patterns along her abdomen. All the while, his lips, teeth, and tongue assaulted her neck, shoulder, and ear.  His hand stopped just under her breast.

“Let’s test the safewords, ok, little one?  I’m going to squeeze. Hard. Then you’ll say, ‘yellow’ and see what happens.”

Rey could only nod.  William’s hand crept up until the palm of his hand was firmly cupping her breast over her bra.  Then his fingers clamped down in a vice grip which caused Rey to cry out. Remembering the task at hand, she cried, “Yellow!  Yellow!” Immediately, Daddy loosened his grip and his fingers traced over her tit, soothing the places he had dug in. Despite the pain, her pussy felt like it was vibrating.  She half-wondered if she could come just sitting on his lap and letting him work her over.

“Now say ‘red’, little one.”

With a deep breath, she complied, “Red.”  It came out as a breathy moan. His hand immediately left her body and appeared from underneath her shirt.

“See?  Daddy would never hurt his little princess, would he?  Now say green so I know to start again.”

Looking him in the eye, she raised a hand to caress his cheek.  “Green. And, no, you wouldn’t...Daddy.” William blinked a few times.  It was apparent to Rey that he really hadn’t expected her to call him that.  He had given her an out but Rey had no father so the term “Daddy” really held no familial significance to her.  It felt almost natural and in no way incestual or pedophilic. He blinked then fell back into the headspace with a large grin, leaning into her touch.  Rey then leaned her head on his shoulder with her hands in her lap.

Clasping his hands together on the other side of her waist, he commanded her, “Now tell Daddy why you failed his test this morning.”

“Wait, I failed?”  Her head raised up in surprise.  Rey had just thought she was being hard on herself.

“You got a 62 percent, little girl.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”  Rey frowned. “I work full-time and my senior level engineering classes are insanely difficult.”

“Does no one take care of my baby girl but herself?”  William brought a hand up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“No one, Daddy.”

Squeezing her close, he whispered, “But you’ll make it up to me, won’t you?”

Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered back, “I’ll do anything, Daddy.  I-I want to be good.” Throwing her no-kissing rule out the window, Rey kissed his cheek and pecked at his neck.  William took that opportunity to snake a hand between her thighs. Like before, he started at her knees and worked his way down to her cunt.  This time, he used two fingers to press firmly into her clit through her jeans. Rey groaned into his neck.

“You’ve soaked through the denim, sweetheart.  You must really want to please me.” William never let up, pulsing tight circles over her jeans

“I do, Daddy, _please_.”  Rey whimpered against his neck as he ripped his hand away.

“I’m so glad, sweetheart.  First, you need to be punished.  Not only did you fail my test, you were very disrespectful at the pub.  Is that how you talk to your Daddy, sweetheart?”

Snuggling into the crook of his neck, she replied, “No, Daddy.”

“Here is what is going to happen.  I’m going to go into my bedroom to change and grab some things.  I want you to finish your water bottle, throw it in the recycle bin, and strip.  I want you on your knees on the far end of the couch, facing the middle. You can leave your clothes and belongings on the coffee table.” 

Rey reluctantly climbed off of him so he could get up.  The warm way he was holding her and the filthy words out of his mouth were exquisite torture.  Whenever she imagined fucking for a grade (not that she ever seriously considered it) she imagined two minutes of frenetic, degrading thrusting while being bent over a desk.  The last thing she had ever thought would happen was a BDSM scene with tender touches and kisses. That his hands would be large but soft and his lips pliant. Or that she would be showered with praise and called a princess.  Rey knew she should be hating this but found herself craving his next move. She had a feeling William knew how to tease her and drag out both their pleasure. At this point, she didn't even care if he changed her grade.

As soon as he turned the corner, Rey proceeded to finish her water bottle and got up to chuck it in the appropriate bin.  She then stripped herself completely nude. Rey vaguely wondered if Daddy would find her body pleasing to look at but dismissed it.  Like a good girl, she hopped onto the couch and settled on her knees and waited for Daddy to make his appearance.

William did not tarry.  Rey gasped at the visage that came around the corner.  He had felt solid when he held her but was unprepared for what he kept hidden underneath his dress shirts.  His chest and abdomen were chiseled marble with a smattering of salt and pepper hair. Below, he wore thin, loose sweats that hung low on his hips with a drawstring.  Rey could clearly make out the v shape of his pelvis which ended in a slight tent where his cock should be.

In his hand was a reusable shopping bag which he set down on the floor beside Rey.  Lifting her chin with a finger, he smiled and declared, “You look good enough to eat.  Look inside, baby girl.” He had somehow sensed her insecurity and reassured her. Yet another cognitive dissonance to add to the stack that was piling up.

With no hesitation, Rey looked inside and saw a pair of velcro handcuffs lined with purple velvet, a paddle, lotion, and lube.  William explained, “First, I’m going to cuff you. They’re velcro and you should able to get out of them yourself if need be. I want to restrain you, not keep you prisoner.”  William reached in and grabbed the cuffs. “Present your wrists to me, little one.” On instinct, Rey held out her fists palm up to which William secured the cuffs. “Are they too tight, baby?”  She flexed each wrist in turn. There was a bit of slack but not enough for the cuffs to move down her arm or fall off. Rey shook her head. “Good.”

Sitting beside her, she felt his eyes graze over her body.  His right hand shot out and traced the curve of her cheek and ventured further onto the tit he had manhandled just a bit ago.  Red marks had appeared. “Did I do that, pretty girl?”

With a nod, Rey answered, “You did, Daddy.  It hurt.”

“Well, then I better kiss it and make it better.  Come here.” His left hand gripped behind her knee and maneuvered her so that she was straddling him.  Now that there was only a thin layer of linen between them, Rey began to get a feel for his size. William was only beginning to become engorged but what was there made Rey squirm.  Her cuffed hands were pulled behind his neck so William could have easy access to her tits.

“Fuck, your tits are perfect, baby.”  One hand on her back pushed her forward while the other hand cupped her ass and kneaded.  William’s head dipped down and caught the peak of her tit with his lips and Rey gasped. His lips felt like they were made to suck her areola.  A moan escaped her when she felt his tongue tease the nipple. No one had ever paid much attention to her smaller than average breasts before. Not even Finn, Poe, or Rose.  Now, Rose, Rey knew fondly, had gorgeous, full tits. Rey will always be a little jealous that Finn has full access to them now.

William lifted off her nipple with a pop.  Before latching on to the other, he proclaimed again, “Fucking perfect tits, princess.”  Both hands kneaded her ass now which caused Rey to bear down onto his hands and consequently his tented pants.  William hissed and grazed his teeth on her nipple. “Look what you’ve done to me, baby girl. Got me all worked up.”  A hand lifted off her ass and slid around front. Turning his hand palm up, he slid a digit into her folds with a squelch.  “It looks like I’m not alone.”

“You’re not, Daddy.  Hmmm…” William slid a single digit into her core and lazily pumped in and out.  Rey tried to bear down again but his other hand swatted her ass as his finger left her cunt empty.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten your punishment, little one.  Little girls don’t get to cum while they are being punished.”

Rey whimpered.  It was a pathetic sound and so unlike herself.  She marveled at how easily she accepted her role in this game her professor was playing.  Somehow, she felt safe enough with Dr. McTavish to be vulnerable. Rey felt...feminine and, for the first time in her life, didn’t feel the need to put a tough mask over it.

“I’m going to need you to lay across my lap, sweetheart,” William commanded.  To help, he gently raised Rey’s arms above his head to lay between them. He then turned her upper body so that she was facing to her right.  Gently, he lowered her down and helped her maneuver her legs so that they lay straight on his other side. William leaned over Rey to grab his bag of tricks and set it by her feet.  Rey then felt something hard and smooth glide over her buttocks. “This is the paddle, little one. I’m thinking ten swats should suffice. Five for your abysmal test score and five for your abhorrent attitude at the bar.  Does that sound fair, princess?”

Swallowing hard, Rey replied, “Yes, Daddy.”

“And remember your safe words.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Count with me.”  Immediately, she felt the paddle land firmly on her ass.  The sting made her dizzy with a strange mix of pain and desire.

“One.”  As soon as the word left her mouth, another swat followed.  “Two.” Rey struggled to remain still.

The third swat was just a tad harsher.  “Three.” Her cunt quivered and clenched at nothing.  “Four.” Rey started to feel heat throughout her entire body.  

“Five.”  She had to bite off a curse as William added a little bit more power to the paddle.  “Six.” Rey groaned and squirmed. Her eyes prickling with moisture.

“Seven.”  This was the harshest one yet.  Tears fully erupted. “Eight” came down fast and sure and Rey let out a sob with her count.  Rey heard his intake of air and decided it was now or never. “Yellow.”

Rey felt his movements stiffen and quickly relax.  With his free hand tracing patterns over her spine, he assured her, “Ok, sweetheart.  I won’t paddle so hard. Have you ever been spanked by a partner before, little one?”

“Nothing more than a couple light slaps, Daddy.”  Poe had tried it once or twice but it had just made Rey laugh which killed the mood.

“My poor little princess.  You’re doing so good. I’d like to finish your punishment, if that’s ok.  Two little swats and you’ll be done.”

“Yes, Daddy.  Green.” Rey wasn’t sure if she was supposed to say green or not but William said nothing.

“Here’s the ninth one.”  She couldn’t help but tense up.  However, true to his word, William dialed it back down to the level of 3 and 4.

“Nine.”  It still stung mightily and Rey found herself squirming to avoid the last paddle.

“Now, now, almost done.”  Rey felt the hand that had been across her back push down to keep her still.  The action was electrifying. Rey had never been restrained or held down. Before she could assess any further, Rey felt his subtle movement as he raised the paddle and brought it down.

“Ten,” was as soft as the first one.  She sensed him putting the paddle away and then jumped when she felt fingers trail down her back and over her sensitized ass.  Rey squirmed on instinct.

“Punishment is over, sweet girl.  I’m just committing your perfect, cherry-red ass to memory.  Fuck, you’re incredible. Perfect tits, perfect ass.” Rey then felt two fingers dip into her core.  Her body had been craving friction since “One” and couldn’t help but sink down onto the intrusion. Rey dug her face into the couch cushion in shame for being so needy.  “And, of course, a perfect pussy. I’m going to stretch you out so good, little girl.”

“Please, Daddy, I need to come.  I’m so close.” Rey continued to rock against the fingers in her cunt but they weren’t at quite the right angle.

“Ok, little girl.  You took your punishment so well, I’ll let you come.”  Without warning, his fingers curled toward her front wall and her whole body quivered.  Rey was sure a new wave of slick had drenched his hand. William assaulted her G-spot with a furious ‘come hither’ motion.  His free hand held her firmly in place. Rey was at his mercy. “Come for me, princess. So I can put that mouth and pussy to work for me.”

She came with a quiet moan that grew into a scream as the pulses and tremors expanded into her arms and legs.  William didn’t let up and Rey soon felt another wave coming. “D-d-daddy, p-p-please!”

“I told you I’d use your pussy however I wished.”  William added a third finger and Rey felt stretched at that point.  “I know you’ve got another one in there. Let it out, little girl.”

Tears streamed down Rey’s face.  At once, she wanted to run from and chase the climax that was coming.  With several pointed thrusts of his three fingers, Rey crashed and his fingers pulled out immediately.  Her legs kicked and arms thrashed. The only words she could say were, “Daddy, William, Fuck! Holy shit!  Fuck!”

Before Rey could fully come down from climax, she jumped when she felt cool gel drip onto her ass.  “Just some aloe vera gel, little one,” William assured her as he began to work it in to her blistered backside.  His nimble fingers working into her skin made her hum and sigh into the couch, creating small aftershocks of her intense orgasm.  Rey felt like she could fall asleep right then. She had never been one for cuddling but she suddenly had an urge to curl up with William.   _And maybe he tells me what a good girl I’ve been...oh what the fuck, Rey?!_

“How are you feeling, princess?”  This wasn’t a rut in the sheets like she imagined but she wouldn’t call it making love either.  Rey had never been an overly emotional person and certainly didn’t get feelings involved while fucking.  However, the game they were playing felt like a safe outlet for the more emotional parts of sex without getting too entangled.  Rey thought she could get used to that. _Would there be a next time?_

“I feel...good.  Like I’ve been taken apart, greased up, and put back together.”  Just as she craned her neck to smile at him, William roared with laughter.  Rey’s smile quickly turned to a scowl. _Was this just a joke all along?  God, I feel stupid. Fucking stupid!_

Seeing her expression, he quieted to a soft chuckle.  “Come here, baby girl. I wasn’t laughing at you.” Rey was curious now.  Getting her restrained hands underneath her, she pushed herself up onto her knees.  William helped stabilize her on the soft cushions.

With some help, Rey now sat astride his thighs like before.  “Did I say something wrong, Daddy?”

Hands roaming her thighs, he assured her, “No, princess.  It just seemed like something an engineer would say.”

“Oh.”  Rey blushed.  Of course, Daddy wouldn’t laugh at her.   _I’d hate to have to kill a man in his own home._

“Give Daddy a kiss.”  Bracing her cuffed hands on his abdomen, Rey leaned down and met his lips with hers.  William’s left hand came around her back while his right darted through her hair. Rey groaned at his touch.  William took that opportunity to tug on her lower lip as he gently pulled her hair back, lip releasing with a soft pop.  Her hands found themselves gliding over his corded chest to caress his cheeks. Rey dove back in. His lips were parted so she darted her tongue out to meet his.  The drag of his tongue against hers was euphoric. The whiskey taste was gone but there was a hint of tobacco and sandalwood that Rey wanted to chase. She moaned as William’s cock made its presence known against her mound.

William gently pulled her away and Rey froze at the look in his eyes.  The man was lost in the stars. Galaxies twirled in his eyes. “Fucking incredible,” he breathed.  She realized right then that she had incredible power in this game of theirs. Rey knew a little bit about BDSM, enough to not judge those who partook in it.  However, no one had ever told her about the incredible power a submissive could have. If she wanted, she could bring down his whole world with a kiss. She serves Daddy but Daddy cares for her.  It’s equal. More equal than Rey had ever imagined two partners could be.

“W-was that good, Daddy?”  She traced patterns on his chest and admired his heaving lungs against her palm.

“Oh baby, you have no idea.  You did so good.” He was back to stroking her thighs.  The praise made Rey shudder with delight. Clearing his throat, he added, “I need to be inside you, little one.  I need to use that mouth and pussy.”

“Yes, Daddy.”  Rey felt her pussy clench and slick up even more.  She would have rolled her eyes if anyone claimed to “need” her before today.  However, William’s tone was desperate in its deep tremor. William was dominant but he _needed_ her.

“Come to the bedroom with me.”  William helped Rey place one foot and then the other on the floor.  Rey was a bit wobbly but his hands on her hips helped stabilize her.  When she was sure on her feet, William rose and threw the paddle and the lotion back into the bag and grabbed it.  With his other hand, he grabbed the chain holding the cuffs together. As they took the few short steps to his bedroom, something urgent popped into Rey’s head.

“Red.”

William stopped so fast that Rey almost ran into him.  “What is it? What do you need?” His tone was urgent. He had turned around right then and Rey was struck by the change in his aura.  He was now just a dopey professor.

“Oh, um, you have condoms, right?”  Rey was suddenly shy and blushed to show it.

Sighing with relief, William smiled and said, “Of course I do.  Anything else?”

Mirroring his smile, she replied, “No.  Green.”

Taking the last step to his bedroom, Rey was ushered in with a palm against her back.  She was beginning to love the gesture. Not imposing but a sign of reinforcement. His bedroom, like the rest of the apartment was plainly decorated.  In the middle of the opposite wall was a queen size bed covered in a dark blue comforter and several dark blue pillows. The comforter was pulled back enough to reveal cornflower blue sheets.  On each side were dark brown, wooden nightstands with small lamps. Rey could immediately tell that William slept on the side facing her right. His glasses were on that nightstand as well as a book and his phone.  The other nightstand was empty and needed a dusting. On her left was a bookshelf that covered the entire wall. It was honestly impressive. Rey thought she had a lot of books from her classes but she realized her collection was a pittance compared to William’s.

“Come here, little one.  I want you on your knees in front of me.”  William ushered her to his side of the bed where he sat down towards the middle.  Rey dutifully sunk to her knees in front of him. Gazing down at her, William instructed, “If your mouth is occupied, tap on my leg to safeword.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

“Good girl.  Now strip me.”  At his command, Rey rose up and hooked her fingers over his waistband.  She was eager to see the last piece of the puzzle. William lifted his hips just enough for Rey to snake the linen out from under him.  Slowly, she revealed his engorged cock as it bobbed free of the fabric. Rey swallowed thickly as she pulled his pants to the ground and off his legs.  Sitting back on her haunches, Rey took in the image before her. William’s smile glowed down at her. His was a sweet smile. It wasn’t the smile of someone who had another at their mercy but of deep satisfaction.  Taking it in, Rey felt herself relax.

“Can I touch your cock, Daddy?”  Rey smirked as said cock bobbed.

Tipping his head back, he growled, “Fuck!”  Then, he leaned forward to caress her cheek. “Goddamn,you’re so good.  Yes, of course you can touch my cock, baby girl.”

Leaning up, Rey brought her cuffed hands up to wrap one around his member.  With a gulp, she realized that her fingers couldn’t quite meet on the other side.  A drop of precum seeped out right then and Rey stroked her hand from base to tip to swipe the bead over the head.  William’s hand snaked through her hair right then. “So good, so good. Now use that mouth of yours, little one.”

“Yes, Daddy.”  Rey took a deep breath as she eyed the thick head.  Another drop of precum beaded up at the slit and Rey lapped it up with her tongue.  She sighed at the faint saltiness of it and decided she wanted more. Her lips wrapped themselves around and her tongue swirled once, twice, three times over the head.  William's hands darted into her hair, urging her to take more of him into her mouth.

“Look at me,” he ordered.  And she did. His gaze was darkened and he breathed deeply.  “Look at me while I fuck your mouth.” William's hands firmly gripped her head to bring her mouth back to the tip and slide back down.  Rey was thankful that he wasn't trying to force more than a couple inches down her gullet. Oddly sweet considering the filthiness of the act.

Together, they picked up speed.  Rey felt herself slick up again watching William's needy eyes.  Her walls would clench at the grunt he made as he hit the back of her throat and at the groan he made as she swirled her tongue over the head at each pass.  “Touch...yourself but don't you...dare...cum. This is only for me.”

Twisting her cuffed hands, Rey nudged her clit.  The normally tiny bud was now swollen and heated.  One touch caused her to groan around William's cock.  Her clit had never been so sensitive as it was now. Rey's hand made painfully slow circles as she worked him, desperate to obey Daddy.  After several minutes, Rey was sure she was dribbling slick down her thighs just as she was dribbling spittle down her chin. She had never wanted to cum so bad in her life but she focused on suctioning her mouth around the thick, salty member thrusting into her mouth.

“I'm going...to cum...sweetheart,” William grunted out.  His hands gripped just a little bit tighter and his thrusts more forceful.  Rey realized then that she had never swallowed before and thought about tapping his leg.  However, a resolve came up within her to try, to please her master. One harsh thrust later, the first drop hit the back of her throat.  His cock surged in her mouth and a thick creamy rope painted her throat. Like taking medicine, Rey let it slide as far back as possible and gulped.  Once, twice more, his cock coated her throat and Rey happily swallowed, if only to take away from the growing need between her own legs.

William slowly pulled out of her mouth with a deep sigh.  “Baby girl, you are amazing. I don't remember the last time someone swallowed my cum.  Crawl over to the foot of the bed and bend over the edge. I want your arms presented to me above your head.”

Rey was sure her entire body was ablaze.  His praise ignited a deep, serpentine, flame in her.  Without question, Rey crawled around the corner of the bed and rose up to lay her top half over the foot with her legs draped down the side.  William had hopped onto the bed and was fiddling with something underneath his pillows. Soon, he revealed two ends of a rope. Looping one end around the chain in her cuffs, he pulled the rope tight so that her arms stretched and nearly pulled her ass onto the bed.  Then he tied the two ends together, securing her to the bed.

“You are fucking beautiful, princess.”  William had climbed off the bed and now stood behind her.  Suddenly, she felt his flaccid dick against her folds. She sighed as she felt large hands cup her shoulders and glide down her back to cup her ass which was still quite sensitized.  His hands and words made her quiver. Over her head, she heard, “I never pay attention to students. They all look like children with their backpacks and notebooks. I never noticed you in class or on campus.  But in that bar? The way you challenged me? Fuck, how could I resist taking a chance on you? Blind submission is boring. I don't like fucking a puppet with no mind of her own.”

Her hips began grinding against his soft member.  Rey was near tears with the need to come. His words were barbaric but dripping with honey.  “Silly girl. You must know it'll be awhile before I can cum again.”

“Daddy, please.   _I_ need to cum.  I'm about to burst!  I did what you said and didn't cum at all while I was sucking you off.”  Rey blinked away a tear as she begged.

“Ok, little one, since you asked so nicely and you've been so good for me.  But you're going to keep cumming until I say so.”

Nodding enthusiastically, she replied “Yes, Daddy.”

She felt a hand dip onto the bed as his other hand wormed its way underneath her chest to find her nipple.  William twirled the nub between his index finger and thumb. “I might find myself touching and prodding your asshole but nothing's going inside.  Ok, princess?”

 _Sounds fair._  “Yes, Daddy.”  William's weight shifted and Rey soon felt lips trailing kisses down her spine, landing on each vertebrae.  A rush of affection overwhelmed her. He had her tied up and could do anything he wanted but was careful to tell her what was happening next.  Rey heard his knees drop to the ground as his hands cupped her reddened ass, and, shortly after, felt a wet tongue on her clit. “Oh god…,” she mewled.  His tongue was warm and flush against her causing Rey to try and grind against his mouth. Of course, the effort was fruitless as she was far back as she could get.

William started with lavish swipes of his tongue over her clit as his hands kneaded her ass.  Rey groaned with every pass. After several minutes of teasing, she felt a finger circle her asshole.  She tried to pull away from it but that meant she would lose his tongue on her clit. At the moment, that was just not an acceptable trade-off.  The finger circled her asshole like a second clit. When she relaxed into his touch, Rey found that another orgasm was quickly building from the foreign stimulation.  As she got close, William pushed two fingers inside her cunt and curled downwards. Exquisite spasms overtook her then but William didn't stop. Like before, he inserted three fingers and stroked her while his other hand kept busy with her asshole.

“I can't, Daddy.  It's too much!” Rey tried to squirm away but William pushed down into the small of her back.  He then ripped his fingers from her and let his mouth latch on to her clit. The action left her feeling empty but also overstimulated.  Rey could only groan as he mercilessly sucked and licked her clit. Another orgasm was building. A hot, ragged orgasm that felt like hot pokers in every joint threatened to tear her down the middle.  When she was close, William detached himself and thrust his three fingers into her cunt. His thumb pressed down on her clit as his fingers curled.

“ _FUCK!_ ”  Rey's legs kicked out, not caring if they made contact with flesh.  She managed to distance herself a few inches from William to get leverage and crawl into the bed.  Laying on her side, Rey felt every muscle fiber and nerve involuntarily flex and fire off. On the bed, she now had slack in the rope and could bring her arms down over her chest and down to her knees.  Rey lay in a fetal position as she came down from her high. She watched as William walked around to his nightstand and opened the drawer to pull out a strip of foil packets. Condoms. Rey gazed at his impressive erection and realized, _He hasn't even been inside me yet!  Oh shit!_ At once, Rey felt her stomach sink but her overworked pussy fluttered yet again.  She didn't know if she could handle any more.

“You're so good, little one.  But I promised I would use that pussy.  Grading your test was very stressful and Daddy needs relief.  I let you have yours. Now it's my turn. Do you understand?”

Rey nodded.  “Yes, Daddy.”

“If there is another climax in there, you'll have to beg to let it out.”

“Yes, Daddy.”  Rey quivered at that.   _Begging should_ not _turn me on.  What the fuck?!_

“Remember.  Safe words are sacred words.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Such a good girl.”  William smiled as he grabbed two pillows from his side of the bed and laid them down in the center.  “I want your ass up in the air over these pillows.”

Quickly, Rey maneuvered herself, with William's hands on her hips, to lay across the pillows.  Looking over her shoulder, she bit her lip as William ripped open the foil packet, pulled out the Magnum, and rolled the latex over his cock.  Before getting on the bed, he reached into the bag and grabbed the lube. Bottle in hand, he strolled to the foot of the bed where Rey felt his weight added to hers across her legs.  She heard the lid flip open and, seconds later, felt a cool, gel laden finger trace her folds and shyly dip I'll her entrance. After a couple applications, she heard the bottle close and land beside her.

Breathing faster and faster, Rey anticipated being stretched open by William's cock.  He settled a hand by her shoulder as she felt the tip graze her opening. Covering the tip with slickness, William sunk into her cunt.  His was a confident, solid stroke that stretched Rey to just the edge of being painful but, _oh_ , in all the right places.  Instinctively, Rey arched her back and gasped.  William took that moment to place his free hand on her chest just a few inches below her neck.

“God _damn_ , you're tight!”  William hissed in her ear.  “You've needed this, haven't you?  My pretty princess needs fucked, doesn't she?”

“Fuck, Daddy, yes, please!  Please fuck me!”

William slowly pulled out and sunk back in.  The slow drag of his cock against her walls made her keen.  “That's my good girl. Beg for it. Beg me to use your cunt.”  He gave her another painfully slow thrust. Rey felt her body sing around the intrusion. She wondered at how readily her body responded to him.  A word or a touch from him and she was ready to go again. No one had ever brought that out in her before. The hand on her chest pushed on her sternum while his hips gave a harsher thrust.  “Beg for it, little one. Beg for my cock.”

“I need you to fuck me, Daddy.  I want your cock to split me open.  Please, Daddy. _Please._ ”

“Ok, princess.”  William pulled out and plunged forward with a growl.  Before Rey could take a breath, he quickly pulled out and slammed forward again, only pausing for half a second before thrusting again.  And again. And again. Rey could only make choking sounds as the air was ripped from her with every thrust. William built up his rhythm from there until he was relentlessly ramming into her.

William soon dropped to his elbow, placing more weight on Rey's back, but not altering his pace in the slightest.  His hand had never left her chest and traced heated patterns over her breasts. The weight of him was warm and comforting as he mercilessly worked and stretched her pussy, igniting the fuse that would lead to a thunderous orgasm.

Frantically, Rey cried out, “I need to come.  Daddy...please?”

A growl in her ear told her, “No.”  But he offered soft kisses on her neck and shoulders to soften the harshness in his voice.  He was rutting into her now. Sinking as deep as he could, exploring all the hidden places of her cunt before pulling out and thrusting inside again.  William soon resumed his rhythm.

“Can...I?  Oh fuck… Oh god, please, Daddy.  Please...let...me...come.” Rey thought every muscle and synapse would fray into dust soon if she didn't come one more time.  Again, the answer was no. William instantly slowed his thrusting to a crawl. Tears pricked at Rey's eyelids. “No, no, no! Don't stop!  I need you, Daddy!”

“Ok, sweetheart.  But I want to see your face as you come.  Can you do that?”

Rey nodded vigorously.  “Anything you want, Daddy.  Just fuck me! _Please!_ ”

Pulling out completely, William surged forward again.  They both groaned in unison. Before Rey could blink, however, William was once again fucking her into the mattress.  “I'm...almost...there. If you're going...to cum...it better be soon.”

Looking over her shoulder, Rey saw a look of complete and utter ecstasy on William’s face.  She had never seen that look on a partner's face before, not even Finn. The knowledge that he responded just as readily to her as she did to him was enough to bring her to the edge.  William, for his part, started to growl and groan as his orgasm came closer. The animalistic sounds being brought out of him coiled something deep within her. Doing as she was told by her Daddy, she gazed into his eyes as the coil snapped and Rey came with a scream that she was sure the entire building heard.  A deep snarl came over William as he thrust once, twice, with a deep growl and proceeded to rip himself free of her.

The shock of being suddenly empty caused Rey to whimper.  She couldn't be sure but she thought William had climbed off the bed to dispose of the condom.  Completely boneless, Rey felt William climb to her side and quickly divest her of the cuffs that now felt like an extension of her body.  Even though she was already nude, her bare wrists made her feel _naked_.

“Lift your hips, sweetheart.”  Rey shakily rose up on all fours as William tossed the pillows onto the floor and then she flopped back down.  “Feel free to do what you need to do. Bathroom is down the hall. Or you can rest. We can talk about what happened.  I can get you something to eat or drink?”

Rolling to her side to face him, Rey's face grew incredulous.  “What?”

“Come here.”  William patted a spot on the mattress beside him.  Rey got her knees under her and lifted herself up. She then turned to sit next to William.  Putting an arm around her, he continued, “These games can be emotionally intense and tricky to come down from.  Endorphins and hormones are trying to even out and can cause a crash. Considering the less-than-honorable fashion this began, I want to make sure you're going to be ok.”

A storm of emotion flooded Rey.  Normally, she'd be making her walk of shame by now but it felt _so good_ to be held.  “Huh? Oh. Right.  The test.” Rey chuckled.  “I had pretty much forgotten about that.  Ugh...but now I feel dirty.” Rey brought her knees up to her chin in a futile attempt at modesty.

Holding her tighter, “I feel it too.  And I'm sorry. For what it's worth, you're incredible and beautiful.  I'm impressed that you can manage engineering classes and a job.”

With a frown, Rey replied, “Except your class.”

“Hey, _I_ don't care about that class.  I shouldn't really expect you to either.  I love my field but I hate forcing people to muster an iota of enthusiasm for it.”

“I think if I had time, I would actually like to read these stories.  It's just...I have to take care of myself. No parents. No family. I left my foster home the minute I turned eighteen.”  Rey heard a sniffle right then. She looked up at him to find a tear rolling down his cheek. With no hesitation, Rey reached up and wiped it away.  “Please don't get upset. I've made peace with it.”

William nodded.  “I have no doubts, Rey.  I'm sorry I said those things at the bar.  I was really just frustrated with my son's stepfather and shouldn't have lumped my students in with him.  I need to be more appreciative of where my students are coming from. I shouldn’t talk down to you or anyone regardless of where they come from or because of what I'm going through.”

“I...wow...thank you.  Are you still...frustrated?”

Laughing, William replied, “You know what?   I think I'm going to be ok. My son is being taken care of by people that love him.  He could be a lot worse off.”

“Very true.”  Rey then felt her jaw stretch out in a yawn.  “Holy shit, I'm exhausted.” She found herself snuggling into William's side.

“Stay with me tonight.  I'll worry about you driving in this state.”

“You'll _worry_ about me?”  Rey raised an eyebrow at him.  Nobody _worried_ about her.  It was a strange sensation and Rey was not sure if it was a good or bad one.

Screwing his eyes shut, William replied, “I'm sorry.  I can be a little protective at times. It's up to you.”

“I...um...ok.  Do you have a shirt I could sleep in?”

“I do,” he said with a smile.  Kissing her temple, he hopped off the bed.  William was back to being a somewhat shy, boyish professor.  He quickly slipped on his pants from earlier and opened the closet door.  Rey smiled as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. He was like a kid at his first sleepover.

William pulled out a Kansas City Royals baseball tee.  Rey took it and excused herself to the bathroom where she quickly showered.  As the shirt slid down her body, she couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips as she caught the masculine smell that emanated from it.  The smell almost had her slick again but, by now, Rey was sore and tired.

With a wicked grin, Rey thought to herself, _Maybe in the morning..._


	2. The Morning After

William woke up with a curious weight on his right arm and his left draped over a lithe but firm form in his bed.  _ Not a thing… _ William remembered slowly. A marvelous woman with chestnut hair and hazel eyes lay beside him. She was possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Walking into Maz’s bar the night before, he had simply wanted to drink his frustrations away and had barely noticed the brunette already seated at the bar. Then he opened his huge, fucking mouth. Oh dear god, did he feel bad for what he said. He wasn’t usually one to make classist humor, coming from the lower middle class himself, but he was just that frustrated with life. However, the way she came back at him ignited something deep within and he knew he had to take a chance.

These memories surfaced as he regained consciousness. Her young body, perky tits, ass that bounced just the way he liked when the paddle made contact.  _ Fuck! _ William was getting hard at the thought of being inside her again. He knew that was wishful thinking. Rey had only stayed because she was exhausted. The poor girl practically collapsed into his bed the night before. No, surely she would be awake soon and scurry out the door.

_ “Are you a cuddler, Rey?” After his own shower and putting on some boxers, William had crawled into his side of the bed. He turned to his side, propped up on an elbow, to look down at her. _

_ “I’m really not.” Rey lay on her stomach with her hands underneath a pillow, pulling it to her face. Her eyelids drooped as she yawned. The sight was endearing. No Daddy in the world would object to a woman wearing his clothes to bed after having been thoroughly fucked. It had been over 12 years since he had had the privilege. _

_ Barely hiding his disappointment, William uttered an, “Oh.” and turned to lay on his back. _

_ “But I guess I could make an exception,” Rey peaked over at him. He nearly melted as her teeth worked her lower lip. “It seems appropriate after...you know…” Her face flushed right then. _

_ “I would say so,” William replied with a slight chuckle. Even her embarrassment was heart-melting. “But only if you want me to. I promise that’s all I want right now. You’ve had enough tonight, I imagine.” _

_ Rey’s button nose scrunched up with a bright smile.  _ Oh, this woman is testing me, _ William thought as they both laughed. _

_ “Come here,” he commanded softly while patting the space between them. William and Rey both scooted toward the middle of the bed. “Back to front,” he instructed. “You’re the little spoon.” Rey readily turned to her side so that her back was facing him. _

_ “You're warm. I like that.” Her voice lilted as sleep took over. William's hands shook as he wrapped his arms around her. _

In his 20s, William used to have no problem when girls would shuffle out the door after a night of intense fucking. Maybe it was the divorce and the loneliness that followed but William hoped Rey’s parting wouldn't be so abrupt. She looked undeniably cute sleeping in a loose jersey with her hair askew. A brief flash of him pulling her hair as he drove into her rose from his subconscious.  _ God damn it! _ His cock was quickly filling up. As gently as possible, William lifted his arm from her side to turn onto his back. However, his other arm was stuck.   _ Just as well, _ he thought. At least she won’t be woken up by a dick poking in her back as if he were a pimply, fourteen year old virgin. He may like to tie girls up and (only occasionally) whip them but he was a gentleman, goddamnit.

Right away, William realized his mistake. His body heat had been keeping Rey warm. Now that he had pulled away, her body reacted. Her hips shuffled underneath the blanket seeking the warmth that had encircled her in her slumber. When Rey’s unconscious mind couldn’t find its relief, her conscious mind came forward. William heard a slight groan and then a whimper bubble up from her mouth.

“What time is it?” Rey asked with a froggy voice.

Reaching for his phone on the nightstand, William readily replied with, “About 7am.”

Rey immediately flipped around and propped herself up on her hands. “Are you for real?”

“Yeah.” William pulled his sleepy right arm toward him while his other showed her the lock screen of his phone. “Wait. Did you have to be somewhere?  I’m really sorry. If I’d-”

“No. That’s not it,” Rey reassured him. “I’ve never been a good sleeper. I’m usually up by 4 or 5 no matter what.” She then laid back down facing him.

_ Don’t read into it, William. Your cum is not a sleeping potion. _ “Is that a good thing or a bad thing? How do you feel?”

Pausing to look down at herself, Rey replied, “I...feel good. Last night was...well…” Rey’s cheeks bloomed, obviously remembering the previous night’s events.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, little one.” Sitting the phone down on the nightstand, William cautiously brought a hand up to her face. At the last second, he turned his hand to let his fingers drift across her cheek. “I was there, remember? Tell me.”

“Um, well… Last night was… I, uh… Wow, this is hard.” Rey chuckled and buried her head in the pillow.

“Let me guess. You feel that if you’re too eager, you’ll come across as clingy. But if you’re not eager enough, you’ll hurt my feelings.” He settled his hand on the one that lay in between them and gently stroked the back it with his thumb. “Just be honest.  I’ll be okay either way.”

“Well, yeah, that’s it. And no one has ever asked before.” William couldn’t help but frown. “I’m sorry.”  Rey put her face in her hands then.

“Rey. Look at me.” William carefully pried her hands away and replaced them with one of his own. With eyes transfixed to hers, he said, “Be honest. Say whatever comes to mind, little one.”

Her eyes locked on his as she took a few deep breaths. “I-it was the most amazing sex I’ve ever had. I’m lucky to cum once, let alone five times. It was incredible.”

William let his left arm glide down her shoulder to her waist. “Have you ever been cuffed or tied up?”

“No. Never.”

“Did you like it?”

“I did. It’s like...ever since I aged out, I’ve had to be in complete control of everything. I had no family to run to in case I forgot to pay the light bill, you know? But when I was cuffed, I could let go. My friends will think I’m crazy for trusting you. You built up my trust so quickly. It’s a bit of a mindfuck.”

“It can be. That’s why I’m asking so many questions. My experience is sort of the inverse. My mother was very controlling and a very devout catholic. When I got to college, I ran wild. I almost flunked out during my freshman year. Then I was introduced to the BDSM scene. I gravitated towards Dominance because I had very little control of my life until then and I realized that I had been craving it.”

“Is it always like that?” Rey bit her lip again. The sight stirred his cock again.

“No.” William realized then that his hand was working at the portion of blanket that covered her hips. “Another in my situation may have just as easily gravitated toward submission or abhor any kind of kink. It’s very much a balance of nature vs. nurture. Many different factors come into play.”

Shaking her head, Rey replied, “Of course. W-was it... Was I good for you?” Her tone was shy, a stark contrast from the night before. Once again, she drew her lip between her teeth. It seemed to be nervous quirk of hers. William was caught with a sudden urge to kiss away the bad habit.

“You have no idea, little one. You were such a good little girl last night. You’re a natural submissive. Although I do regret throwing you into it with no preparation.”

Now it was Rey’s hand that cupped his face.  “There’s nothing to regret. You were clear at every step what you were going to do. Thank you for that.” Her thumb rested at the corner of his mouth. The heat of her hand was scorching. Flashes of memory from last night poured forth of her running her hands up his bare chest before kissing him. The kiss alone had seemed to move the earth beneath his feet.  

Right then, he caught the nearly imperceptible movement of her eyes down to his lips. Her tongue barely peaked out from her parted lips. “Can I kiss you?”

Rey smiled. “After everything, I don’t think you have to ask.”

“It’s a new day. I didn’t want to presume.”

“Presume away,” Rey replied. The hand on his cheek drifted to his neck and pulled him close. William’s own mirrored hers. When their lips met, his hand slid around her shoulder to dip underneath the blanket. As his hand found her waist, he parted his lips to taste hers. Like yesterday, she tasted of honey and pomegranates. Her mouth seemed to slot perfectly with his, bowing under his ministrations to draw her own tongue out to meet his. William’s arm firmly wrapped around her waist to bring her body flush with his.

“Oh!” Rey broke off the kiss abruptly to poke her head between their bodies. “Something’s awake.”  With a slight shift of her hips, Rey brushed up against the straining erection in William’s boxers. With a groan, he pulled back.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“I guess I…” William brought his hand up to rub his neck. “I guess I’m falling into the same trap. I don’t want to appear too eager.”

“So it seems that it’s your turn to be honest. What do you want?

“I would give anything to slide into that tight cunt of yours again and make you scream.”

Rey's eyes became round and glossy. One of her small hands trailed down his chest to the hem of his boxers. Her hand dipped under and grasped his cock, her breath rattling as she gave him a single pump. “You got anymore condoms?” She asked quietly.

“Of course, sweetheart.” William turned away again to reach into his nightstand drawer. Thankfully, they were still within their expiration date. He also grabbed the lube. Turning back to Rey, he threw the blanket off of both of them. William handed the lube to Rey. “You do that. I'll do this.” He raised his hand to indicate the condom. Laying flat on his back, his dick stood at full mast. He pinched the tip of the condom and rolled it on. In his peripheral, he could see Rey swirl gel-laden fingers around her clit before dipping into her core. William praised every deity he knew that Rey was naturally very slick; the lube was just a plus. Throwing her right leg over his hip, he said, “Come here.”

Rey looked worried for a second. However, she relaxed when she realized he was going to use his fingers before driving into her. William's fingers found her cunt swimming in both her own arousal as well as the lube. He prodded with one finger and heard her breath catch. “Does that feel good, kitten?”

Her breath shaky, she answered, “Yeah, just sensitive.”

“I'll be gentle.” He searched her eyes. After a long second, Rey nodded her permission. His finger slowly prodded until he found the spongy tissue that would make her cry out. He softly massaged her inner walls until her hips we're moving with his hand. Rey's face became flushed, her eyes closed, and her mouth hung open. “God, you're beautiful. I'm going to add another finger, alright?” She nodded again.

At an agonizingly slow pace, he slid in two fingers and continued to prod and massage her. Tight breaths became light moans. William nuzzled her cheek and she lifted her head only for William to catch her lips with his. Rey sighed delightfully against his mouth. He took that opportunity to plunder her mouth with his tongue. One of Rey's arms snaked under his neck while the other around his waist, pulling him close. Her hips bucked wildly, fucking herself on his hand. Soon, her bucking turned to shaking. She broke the kiss to moan into his shoulder, holding him impossibly tight. William thought he could get used to that.

“Was that good?”

He felt her head turn toward his ear. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Do you still want my cock, baby girl?”

“Please, Daddy,” Rey whined into his neck. Fuck, how could he say no to that?

Without a word, he pulled his fingers out of her which caused a small whimper to come from the young woman. He then grasped his dick and slowly touched the tip to her clit before gliding through her slit, finding the place where her flesh gave way to her entrance. With a slow but solid pace, he pushed into her. The leg draped across his hip pulled him closer until their union was complete.

“You take me so well, little one. I'm going to move now.” Rey nodded against his shoulder. William pulled out and sweetly thrust forward. He savored the way her inner walls clung to him, almost pulling him back in. One hand held her head. The other swept down her side, and over her ass. He set a slow rhythm and Rey's hips rolled forward to meet his every thrust.

“It's like...I can...feel you...everywhere,” Rey moaned in his ear.

“I feel it too, baby. You're doing so good.”

“You feel good, Daddy.”

“You should ride me, little one.” Rey stopped moving and William's heart sunk. “Rey?”

A fresh blush grew on her cheeks. “I've never done that before.”

Nuzzling her shoulder, he replied, “You're kidding me! I think you would look amazing bouncing on my cock.” His hand traveled up to palm at her breast as he kissed and nipped at her shoulder.

Rey buried her face in his chest. “I haven't. No one’s ever asked before. And, well, everything’s just kind of...on display...when a woman is on top.”

“So you think no one has asked because they don’t want to see you.”

“I don’t know. My breasts are small and thighs are big. I jiggle in all the wrong places.”

“I disagree vehemently.” William hugged her close. His fingers making trails down her spine. “I loved seeing you squirm and try to wriggle away from my paddle last night. Or when you tried to move away from my fingers and mouth.” He felt her pussy clench around him at that. “I felt that, kitten. That was a good memory, wasn't it?”

“Yes, Daddy.” He could feel Rey smile into his chest.

“Be a good girl and ride me?”

“Okay. I'll try it, Daddy.”

“Good girl.” It was a special kind of torture pulling out of Rey but he did and rolled onto his back. Rey sat up on her knees and moved to straddle him. His cock poked up between them. William was glad to note that she looked thoroughly fucked already. “And take off the jersey. I want to see your tits bounce.” Rey pouted at that but William had a goal now to get her past her insecurities. He reached up to caress her cheek. “Pouters get punished, baby girl. You promise to be good?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good. Now take off the jersey.” Rey obeyed him this time. Fucking hell, she was glorious. Her skin was flushed and sweaty, nipples that could cut glass, cunt puffy, red, and glistening. “Wow,” was all he could say. After a second, he came back to himself. “Sit on my cock, kitten.”

Rey nodded and rose up to inch forward until his dick was directly underneath her. She reached down to grasp the head and guide him home, sinking down with ease until their hips met again.

“Tell me what you’re feeling,” William breathed. He kept his hips locked in position, desperate to not thrust up into her.

“I feel like your cock is buried inside me.” Her tone was sarcastic but the serene grin told him she was enjoying this. For her sass, he drove his pelvis up into her. “Holy shit!” she cried out. Her hands landed on his chest to catch herself, her lips curved into an O shape, and her chest heaved. William’s ego soared.

“Do you feel...exposed? Like I’m...judging you?”

“I don’t know… Are you?” Rey bit her lower lip in worry.

William sighed and smiled. “My judgment is that you are beautiful and amazing. Not many women would have jumped in like you did last night. A lot would have run away at the mere sight of handcuffs. You're wrapped tight around my cock and I can feel every flutter of your walls. I wouldn't give this up for anything.” He felt like he could go on and on but stifled himself. William knew he was already gone, completely head over heels, but that was a topic for another time.

“What do I do?” Rey asked. Her hands were still on his chest and she hadn't moved.

“Just like before, baby. Roll your hips and I'll thrust up into you.”

Now it was Rey who set the rhythm. She was hesitant at first, but when she found that perfect angle, she was unstoppable. Her panting became groaning, then became moaning. William knew he wouldn't last at this pace so he reached for her clit to rub tight circles.

“Come for me...sweetheart. I'm almost...there,” William gritted out.

Soon, Rey's thighs shook as she crashed. Her walls clamped down on his cock and milked him mercilessly as his hips drove up into her several more times. Rey collapsed onto his chest. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, incredible. Fuck.”

William stroked her sweat-damp hair. “You have no idea, little one. Um...breakfast?”

Rey peered up at him. “What?”

“Breakfast. Are you hungry?”

“Oh god, yeah. Starving.”

“I'm going to shower and whip something up. You can rest some more and then shower. Does that sound alright?”

“Mm-hmm”

“Okay.”

And that's what they did. William made bacon, eggs, and toast while Rey showered. They are silently, sneaking glances at each other. Her hair pulled into a curious configuration of three buns. He'd have to ask her about that sometime. At least, he hoped there was a next time. William hoped that maybe they could come to some arrangement. Maybe she would agree to be his little girl every Friday night or even whole weekends (when he doesn't have Miles).  _ You're getting ahead of yourself, Billy. You're lucky if she doesn't get you fired. _ Talking back to himself, he thought,  _ Worth it. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I sure enjoyed writing it. *wicked grin* I have ideas for more encounters with Dr. McTavish that may or may not be posted as subsequent chapters.
> 
> I will accept prompts for this story! Message me on my tumblr: geekmystic.tumblr.com


End file.
